The elfling elementals
by Blitza
Summary: The normal Harry gets turned into an elfling plot line but with a few twists. One : elements. Two: Friends. Three: Life. Well, i hope you like those clues cuz that's all you get unless you take the time to read it! Hermione/Ron for pairings. I do not either Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. Despite how long I've been asking Santa Claus to deliver my Christmas.
1. Chapter 1 Haru

Harry was falling. One minute he was he was fighting with Malfoy after he called Hermione a mud blood and the next Ron had done a spell with his broken wand and gotten them zapped into some sort of black worm hole. Around him he could hear tinkling voices, soft and calming, calling his name. But it wasn't HIS name. It wasn't Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, no. It was a different name. One of beauty and strength. It was Haru. It was his _new _name.

Haru woke up groggily. Where was he? He looked at the strange rocky walls around him and felt his heart constrict in fear. He didn't recognize this place. He appeared to be in some sort of room that seemed to glow with light. In the center of the room seemed to be a sort of tomb thing or something. Harun tried to stand but stopped as he was getting up. He felt different. Strange. No tin a bad way but different all the same. Haru looked down and immediately noticed the pale, flawless skin. He still had his scars but anything else that could be considered ugly had been removed. The next thing Haru noticed was his clothes. They were different from what he had been wearing back at Hogwarts. Haru was dressed in a black tunic with some white trousers and green boots. He also wore a green cloak with black trimmings. Haru felt scared and began running his fingers through his hair when he stopped. Since when was his hair that long? Haru removed the cloak and stared at his black braided hair. It went all the way to backs of his knees. And that was when it was braided! Haru also found that his ears now had a distinct point to them. He felt tears coming as he settled back into a corner of the strange cave room. Haru wrapped he coat around himself as he began to cry. Where was he? What had happened to him? Where were his friends?

**Hey everyone! Okay so i was looking through all the crossovers and i just love the "Harry gets turned into an Elfling" ones so i decided to write my own with a few unusual twists. Now i know everyone is used to the whole lone elfling thing but bare with me. it will soon become bearable when i start introducing the more in depth plots i've been think of for this. And yes i just said plots. As in plural! so get ready cuz here i come! **

**from Blitza!**


	2. Chapter 2 Draco

Draco was scared. One minute he had been getting into a fight with the gryffindor trio the next he was waking up on the forest floor in strange clothes and with long hair, pointed hair, and flawless skin. What was going on? Where was Hogwarts? Was had happened to him? He hoped he had not become a magical creature. If so what would his father think? Draco was dressed in a red cloak, black shirt, white pants, and red boots. His hair was held in a pony tail that hung do to his lower back. Draco pulled the hood up and crawled over to a tree. He blinked once, twice, three times, before he realized how tired he was. While he was scared of being in an unknown land alone he found he could not help himself from curling into a ball and falling asleep. Just as he drifted off to sleep he vaguely thought he heard voices. He pushed them away in favor of going to sleep.

Elladan and Elrohir were out hunting when they found him. A young boy dressed in a red cloak lying alone in the forest.

"Brother! A child!" Elladan cried out upon entering the small clearing via horseback. The sound of his brother' horse's hooves met his ears as Elrohir joined.

"I see. Come brother, let us see if he is in good health," Elrohir said. Bother were astounded. What was a five year old child doing so far into the woods without any protection? Elladan stalked forward and gently shook the boy.

"**Hello, young one. Can you hear me?" **He asked in the tongue of man. The boy groaned softly before pale eyes flickered open. He immediately squirmed back at the sight of the two brothers leaning over him. Elladan pulled his brother back slightly so as not to scare the child.

"W-Who are you?" The boy asked in perfect elven. The twins were surprised to say the least. A human child speaking elven?

"My name Is Elladan young one. And this is my brother, Elrohir. What is your name little one? Where are your parents?" Elladan asked.

Draco woke to the sound of a soft voice saying something in a foreign language close to him. Draco opened his eyes slowly to see two dark haired people kneeling in front of him. He shied away as he felt his heart constrict in fear. Who were they? Why were they so close to him? The two brothers [they were obviously related even to Draco's point of view] pulled back when they saw his fear and Draco allowed his heart to slow down just the smallest of bits.

"W-Who are you?" He cried out. They two of them looked at each other in shock and that was when Draco noticed that their ears were pointed just like his. Speaking of ears he was glad his was hidden under his cloak. Other wise he was sure these two would have noticed them.

"My name is Elladan, young one. And this is my brother, Elrohir. What is your name, Little one? Where are your parents?" The one called Elladan asked kindly.

"And how did you end up in the middle of the forest?" The other asked. They finished each others sentences. How annoying.

"My name is Draco. I... I don't know where my parents are. I'm lost!" Draco said as his eyes filled with tears. He knew he was acting terribly child like but he couldn't help it. He was truly lost with not even a hint of where he was. He didn't know where his parents were right then and was scared and very sad. He started to cry. The two pointed eared people looked down in shock before they began to try to stem the flow of tears.

"Hush young one. Its okay. We will take you to our father and he will help you," Elrohir said as Elladan bent to pick him up. Draco was a little surprised when he realized how small he was compared to the two and quickly realized that he had been turned into a child. Elladan picked him up before placing him in front on his horse. Draco hung on to Elladan tightly as the horse began to speed away. After a while though Draco relaxed and turned to face the front. He smiled at the feeling of the wind on his face and didn't notice when his red hood came off.

Elladan looked down at the child riding in front. He looked at the boys almost white hair in surprise. Not many had that color. In the next moment that faded into obscurity as he saw the delicate point of the ears. He nearly stopped his horse in shock. The child was an elfling. An ELFLING! What was an elfling doing out in the woods alone? Three days swift ride to the nearest elven settlement. And yet more disturbing was the fearful way he had looked at them with fear when he had first seen. Didn't he know they would cause him no harm? Had he been harmed so badly that he could not even bring himself to trust his own kind? Had he been hurt by orcs? Elladan wanted to ground his teeth in frustration. There were so many questions about this youngling, yet he knew that if he asked them the elfling would not react in the way they wanted. Elladan sighed. He looked over to his brother and gestured to the young one. Elrohir's eyes widen dramatically as he noticed the ears. Elladan held a finger to his lips in warning. A moment later the twins nodded in unison. They would protect this child until they reached Rivendell and try to gain his trust.

**Ha, ha! Awesomeness right? Anyway are you gys starting to like the extra plots i've added in? Anyway, i've never read or watched lord of the rings before an am going solely on wikipedia awesome stuff that is probably wrong. Anyway i own nothing! see ya! **


	3. Chapter 3 hermione

Hermione moaned softly at the bright light that flooded her eyes. She shut them quickly. Where was she? Did she fall asleep in the common room again for studying too late? Hermione sat up quickly as memory flooded her. She looked around to see a barren lake. Hermione let out a small whimper as she drew her blue cloak around her. What was going on? Where was she? Did Ron's spell miss fire? Hermione was about to go and find someplace to hide when she heard the sound of people coming.

She jerked up and ran to hide between some rocks. She didn't know why she was hiding but she didn't want them to see her. What if they were mean and tried to hurt her? No. So instead of going out in the open and asking for help like a rational person Hermione went and hid behind some rocks. She shivered; though whether it was out of fear or cold she did not know. When she saw the people she couldn't help a spark of curiosity. They all looked so strange. The first was what looked like and old man with a _really big _stick. Then there were some ordinary looking people, though she did notice one had pointed ears and wore a _lot _of green. the next few were these strange children like people who had hair on their feet. Several of them were also quite rotund. Hermione watched them curiously; not moving from her place of hiding. They soon came to the end of the path; where it met the mountain and Hermione was surprised to realize it was door. That's when the old man began shouting things up at the door. He spoke in a strange lilting language that Hermione didn't understand but all the same understood. She leaned over the rock to get a better view. Just a little bit more... WOOSH! Hermione suddenly found herself tumbling down the cliff side. She hit the bottom and cried out when she felt a stab of pain from her wrist. She felt hot tears come and hugged the appendage to herself. It hurt! And somehow being alone without her friends or anyone to help just seemed to overwhelm her totally as she began to cry. When she looked up she saw that the party had given their full attention to her, even those that had been throwing stones in the lake.

Aragorn swung about when he heard the clatter of rocks. His hand reached for his sword even before he had turned fully around. And then abruptly stopped as he stared at the child in front of him. She wore a blue cloak made of a material the seemed to flow like water. His gaze lingered on the obviously broken wrist that the child clutched to her chest. She had dark brown curly that she had tucked behind her ears... Her ears! They were pointed! They were pointed! This child was an elfling! An elfing! Why was she here? Why wasn't she at one of the elvish settlements? She was in the middle of nowhere with no one. Elflings were rare, precious things that should be treasured. Not thrust out into the wild where they would probably get hurt as this young one had.

"_Young one!" _Aragorn heard Legolas nearly screech. The elf prince seemed to fly over to her. This however did not have the desired effect. Instead of hugging onto their protector fiercely like any normal elfling would do the brown haired child actually scooted away in fear while letting out a yelp of pain as she jarred her wrist.

"_Little one?" _Legolas asked in confusion. Aragorn felt confused too. First there is an elfling out alone. That alone was disturbing enough. Next is that Aragorn hadn't even heard of an Elfling being born. Elves did not have children often. The last was Lady Arwen and she was several thousand years ago at the least. If this child had been conceived with the elves knowledge then there would have been celebrating and merrymaking galore. The ends of the world would have felt their joy. the last thing that was inherently more disturbing was the fact that she was so scared of one of her own kind. Surely she knew that no elf would ever be able to harm her?

Yet scared she was.

He felt suddenly angry. Sure he wasn't an elf but he had been raised in the last homely home and he knew no elfling should ever act afraid of their own. Someone had absolutely hurt her. At some point in time a sentient creature had hurt this piece of living innocence. It probably wasn't recent and probably done without too much bodily harm but someone out there had done harm meaningfully to this elfling in the psychological level; the level of the mind. He could tell Legolas was feeling the same way he was; just a thousand times worse considering he actually was an elf.

Legolas felt rage wash over him; undiluted, freshly stirred rage. Who had done this? Who had hurt this child so badly she was scared of her own people? Her pare- no. He stopped himself right there. No elf could or would ever harm and elfling. They were far too precious. Luckily none of his rage showed through. He had long ago mastered the art of keeping a straight face. Especially when the twins had stuck a duck in the bath house while had been visiting. He had absolutely had a hard time keeping a straight face then.

"_Little one, please do not be afraid. My name is Legolas._" Legolas said. Her blue eyes looked at hi9m for a moment before she moved her lips. Legolas just barely heard her with his elven hearing. Aragorn however did not.

"_Excuse me little one but you will have to speak louder if you wisht to be heard," _Aragorn said. The girl ducked her head before mumbling again. Aragorn looked to Legolas.

"Did you catch any of that?"

"She said her name was Hermione." Legolas said. By this time the others had wandered off after seeing how afraid the elfling was. Gandalf after telling the others to leave the poor elf child be had gone back to shouting elven passwords at the wall. The others were doing various things. Hermione, as they now knew her to be, was watching Gandalf intently. She probably thought he was little mad, shouting random elvish phrases at a door, Legolas realized with a chuckle. Hermione's attention jerked back to the two standing before her.

"_Hello Hermione. My name is Aragorn." _The ranger said. The girl nodded and then grimaced in pain as she accidentally jostled her wrist.

"Would you let us bandage your arm, Hermione?" Legolas asked, gesturing to the injured appendage. Hermione looked back and forth between the two of them before giving a tiny, miniscule nod. Legolas smiled as she held out her arm. Perhaps there was hope yet.

Hermione looked between the two of them. She didn't trust them, but she wanted too. Especially the blond one with pointed ears like her. He reminded her of the calm forest which somehow reminded her of her black haired friend. Oh how she wanted to trust them. She wanted to trust them so badly and yet she couldn't. What if they betrayed her? What if they just treated her like a toy as the professors had done when the sorcerer's stone was in danger the previous year. And yet... even if they did treat her like a toy and not listen to her they wouldn't harm her. In fact letting them bandage her arm would probably be best. Slowly she nodded; giving the smallest sign of approval that she knew how. Then she reluctantly stretched out her arm for the golden haired one to examine. After a moment the darker haired one went to retrieve bandages from the bags.

"_I am sorry little one but the bone needs to be reset." _Legolas said as he took her wrist gently in two hands. Hermione gasped in pain and started to tremble when she felt the pain travel up her arm after the pop of bone. Tears began to slide down her cheeks again and her lower lip quivered.

"_Hush little one, its okay. i'm sorry little one but it had to be done. Otherwise your arm would heal wrong. Shhh... Its okay now." _Legolas said softly as he gently lifted Hermione into the air. At first Hermione went stiff but then relaxed. She knew she really shouldn't trust him but her arm hurt _so _bad. And she was so tired and so in need of comfort. She listened to his soothing words and slowly the flow tears ceased. By this time Aragorn had returned with bandages and she allowed them to bandage her arm and make a makeshift sling before once more clinging to Legolas. She didn't trust Aragorn. After awhile she started to pay more attention to her surroundings and she watched as the old man continued to shout random phrases at the door. She turned her head towards Legolas.

"_Legolas what is that weird old man doing_?" She asked clearly. Legolas chuckled before giving his reply.

"_That is Gandalf the Grey little one, and he is trying to open that door by guessing the elvish password."_

"_Oh, but how can he guess it? The password could be anything. Does he have a clue?"_ Hermione asked with her brows furrowed.

"_Yes, It is_ 'if you wish to enter, say the password friend'," Legolas said.

"_Well thats simple. Why doesn't he just say it already instead of shouting all those random phrases?" _

"_What do you mean simple? There is hardly anything in that riddle that is of importance except that a friend should know the password." _

"_Wrong, the password is FRIEND~!" _Hermione shouted the last bit, causing those around her to jump in surprise. Her voice echoed about, through the forest of stone and upwards to the mountain peak. Then a grinding sound became quite apparent as the stone door began to open. Gandalf and the rest of the party looked at her with surprise as she smiled smugly. There was a pause of silence before Legolas began to chuckle, as well as Aragorn, while Gandalf merely shook his head.

"Friend indeed. You have a sharp mind young elf. do not let it go to waste." Were Gandalf's only words to her as they entered the caves. When they entered however it was not the sight many of the had expected to see. in fact most of them quite horrified at what they saw. Most of all the long bearded shorty with the axe. While Hermione could not understand what was being said she could still spot a grieving man when she saw one. Looking about she realized that the bodies were just as short and bearded as the axe carrier. A sudden shout from outside alerted them to the tentacles sneaking out of the lake. Hermione stared as fear struck. She had never felt this afraid before. The tentacles were wrapping themselves tightly around a struggling hairy child. Her mind felt confused but Hermione knew what she had to do. Or rather she felt it. A well placed kick and she was free of Legolas's grasp. She ran forward as she reached for her magic. As she did so though it felt different. Not bad different but different. it felt like water, fast and smooth.

And with that her blue eyes opened. Glowing with power and wisdom she drew upon the water of lake. Forming her own tentacles of water. A second later and the Hairy child was dropped. Unfortunately by this time the walls around them were beginning to collapse. I f the stayed outside they would be crushed. No matter the skeletons and danger within Hermione knew it was better to live to fight another day than to be crushed by a landslide. Hermione did the only thing she knew how to do. She formed a giant wave of water. It surged towards them just as she felt her knees buckle. The last thing she saw before inky blackness was the hairy child being swept along with the others into the caves.

**Good or bad? READ 'n **

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**! **

**Anyway next up is 'ikkly ronnykuns. Or Ron Weasley if you don't want him mad at you. Me? I've already had several assassination attempts from him in dreamland. One more probably won't kill me. Anyway, where he is found will be a secret but you guys get to pick his name. (yay!)**

**Your choices are :**

**1. Roxas**

**2. Roxar **

**3. Rundar **

**or my personal favorite **

**4. Renzen**

**Anyway thank you for all the awesome reviews. I love 'em. also for those of you who read my other story Harun Guardian of mischief or whatever i decided to call it i am going on break for it. I just finished part one and am working on visualizing part two. And just so you know part two and above will be the main story. Or in other words i was just kinda skipping through part one. These next parts will be done well and swell. In other words: the quality is going to up a bit. **

**Also everyone pray for those people who were in the tornadoes in Oklahoma. They are probably going through a lot. **


	4. Chapter 4 Renzen

The boy's first sensation was the wind. It ruffled him and swirled around him. Eagerly it greeted him. It brought sounds of the forest and wonderful birds. It also brought sounds of sing song voices and happy laughter. Slowly the boy opened his eyes.

_"Master… Master… Renzen..." _The wind whispered in his ear. The boy tried to raise his head but stopped when it began to pound with pain. One small pale hand reached up to feel the top of the boy's head. The hand came away sticky with blood.

_"Little one… oh small one…" _The wind whispered around him. The boys eyes flickered around him as he took in his surroundings. It appeared he was in some sort of forest. Though for some strange reason it didn't seem much like a forest at all. Instead it seemed to ring with negative emotions. Everything was far too silent, for to unhappy.

"Why is the forest unhappy?" The boy asked the wind.

_"Because it feels threatened."_ Came the answer.

"Of me?" the boy questioned.

_"No Renzen. It is threatened by the evil ones. Beings called the Orcs,"_ the wind whispered. The boy stiffened as an image floated into his mind. He very quickly decided he didn't like these Orcs at all.

'They are horrible!" The wind thrummed in agreement.

"Is Renzen my name?" The boy asked.

"_It is the name you have been given_," Renzen heard the wind reply. Renzen frowned. That only told him someone else had given him the name. Not that it was his. Oh, well. Time to ponder that later. Right now he wanted to have fun. Renzen gently allowed the power of the wind to flood into him. His wounds were healed and he felt his head clear quickly. Renzen let out a gleeful, tinkling giggle as he instinctively called the wind around him to lift him off the ground. All the capricious child knew after that was the blissful feeling of flying. His white hood fell down to reveal his red curls as he happily flew through the air.

**So how do you like those apples eh? I don't know if you guys really understand whats going on here but to put it simply Ron has amnesia. Any way thats all for now. Also you probably won't get many updates from me until school starts up again. Normally all i do during the summer is read. **


	5. Chapter 5 Haru

Haru curled himself tightly. He was so cold. He had been here for hours. He didn't want to leave the light room because the other places were shrouded in darkness. Haru didn't like the darkness. He shivered and wrapped his cloak around him more tightly. He wondered where his friends were. Were they looking for him? Or maybe they just didn't care and thought he was a freak? No, he shouldn't think like that. They would come for him. They had to.

Haru liked his lips. He was so thirsty. He hadn't had anything to drink for so long it felt as if his lips were made of sandpaper. His stomach rumbled but he found that much easier to ignore. At the Dursley's all he had ever been given was table scraps. He was used to the hunger by now. Haru licked his lips again. He hoped his friends came soon.

**Well here ya go, Short right? Yeah yeah. Anyway for a while this will be more about Draco and Hermione because they are the ones who are expiriancing the most action right now. Don't worry though. You will be seeing more of little Haru quite soon. Anyway i am thinking of bringing in Hedwig. Though she won't be the same as usual. I'm thinking of  
**

**A) turning her into a pet cat with wings**

**B) Full sized griffin **

**C) a Giant bird that can be summoned whenever they are in need. **

**So what do you think? Review please**


	6. Chapter 6 Draco

Draco loved riding. The wind on his face, the rush of the beast below him; it was wonderful. If possible it almost made him forget his current circumstance. Almost. The questions that surged through his mind seemed endless.

First and foremost however: What the heck was going on?

He was glad he was being taken to at least some one with wisdom and knowledge who could help him. And yet at the same time he also felt fear that he would be rejected for some reason or that they would tell him to do it himself and live up to his name as a Malfoy. He hoped they wouldn't be like his father.

Draco blinked. Where had that come from? With more than a little irritation Draco brushed aside his thoughts in favor of looking more deeply at his surroundings. The forest was lush and green. Up ahead was a small stream that both horses quickly leapt over. Beside the horse he was riding the second brother sat upon his own mighty steed, matching pace for pace and bound for bound.

It was graceful, in a way. Draco looked around and realized they were slowing down. He waited until the horses had come to a complete stop before turning to look back at Elladan.

"Is something wrong?" He asked softly.

"No, little one; we are merely stopping for a small rest and some food," Elladan smiled. Draco looked around to see that they were in a small clearing with a little creek trickling by.

Warm arms lifted him from the saddle and he nearly yelped in surprise. As it was he flinched so badly he was almost dropped.

"Little one! Are you alright? I did not mean to frighten you so." Draco looked up to see Elrohir's concerned face. Draco nodded and was gently set on the ground.

"Sit and rest young one, we won't be stopping long." Elladan said as he began rummaging through his packs. Draco happily obliged. While riding, he had been so enraptured at the feeling of riding that he had failed to feel his aching backside. Now however, he felt it quite keenly. Draco slowly lowered himself onto the ground and allowed all his tense and aching muscles to relax. He side as he leaned up against a nearby tree. For few moments he simply closed his eyes and allowed himself a moment of respite. And was promptly shaken awake what seemed like a moment later.

"Little one, we have some food. Would you like something to eat?" Elrohir asked from where he crouched in front of Draco.

"Yes please," Draco said. Draco was starving. At the moment he thought he would probably eat just about anything; even sub par food. Draco was surprised when he was handed a small hunk of bread and some fresh fruit. After a moment however he began to eat. It wasn't so bad. Besides, what if they were like his father and would hit him if they were displeased? He did not want to find out.

**Hey peeps! Anyway sorry for the small chapters but that is just how this story is. Each chapter focuses on one elfling and one only. I'm sorry if you think they are small but i do have a reason for this and will only write what i want to write. I will not embellish on simple things that are important but do not take up presidence. Besides wouldn't it be better to have short updates that are meaningful rather than long ones that don't even get to the point? Now, on to other things. For Hedwig it was a tie between a cat with wings and a griffin. To be honest i really don't know which one i like best so i'll just combine the two. Hedwig will start out as you average cat with wings but will eventually grow to be the size of a full grown griffin through magic and the average growth. **

**also, all of the other elflings will have their own pets. For draco there are several choices:**

**1) A dragon**

**2) Basilisk**

**3) Black Pegasus **

**Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7 Hermione

Hermione woke slowly. The first thing she felt was the feeling of being jolted slightly. Unfortunately this did not sit well with her bandaged arm. Just as she was about to shift her arm it suddenly struck her that she was being carried. But by who? She struggled to remember what had happened to her. And then it all came back in a rush. The messed up spell, The weird clothes, the pointed ears, The being a three foot savage again. Unfortunately this did not help her calm down in any way. Hermione jerked and suddenly found herself on the ground blinking up in the dim lighting at the blond elf. She clutched her bandaged wrist to herself as she looked up in fear.

"Little one!" He said, looking worriedly at her. In seconds the everyone's attention was on her. Hermione looked around at all their blatant stares. Some were curious, some were concerned, and others seemed just plain surprised. She frowned at all of the attention. It made her nervous.

"Little one, are you hurt?" Hermione looked up to see Legolas crouching down beside her. She tapped her wrist but did not otherwise respond. Legolas frowned.

"Hermione would you let Legolas carry you, we have a long way to go and you are injured." The man with dark hair spoke as he also settle into a crouch beside her. Hermione looked around and finally noticed their surroundings. They were in the caves again.

"Where are you going?" She asked softly.

"To an elven settlement not far from here." He said. She nodded. She was appparantly an elfling now, at the moment it would be prudent to go along with them. Besides, these caves were really scary. Hermione nodded to herself. Yeah, this would be good. Hermione stood and dusted herself off with her good hand. Warm hands lifted her and she stiffened when she was set on a hip. Hemione looked into Legolas's eyes without blinking for a moment studying him. For some reason he seemed unnaturally protective of her.

"I can walk," she said as she pushed away from the overprotective elf. Legolas seemed to have none of it.

"Sorry youngling but we have many hours of walking ahead of us and you, I suspect are not back at full strength yet from the trick with the water yet." Legolas said with a smile as the party began walking again. Hermione frowned. As much as she wanted to refute it she was still tired, exhausted in fact. Slowly Hermione nodded. A few moments later and her head was resting on the blonde elf's shoulder as her eyes slowly closed. One thought lingered however. _What had they thought of her using her magic like that? And actually... how had she?_

**So... what do ya think? Any way i was surprised about how many people voted for the black pegasus. I thought it would be a dragon for sure. One person did however bring up a solid point about the dragon and about how it would fit his element. So instead of a normal everyday black pegasus (Or... as normal as they can be.) Draco will get a ****_firebreathing _****black pegasus. Cool huh? **

**Also, Hermione will be having a **

**A) SEA SERPENT **

**B) GIANT OWL (just cause we all know what he animagus form is without a doubt) **

**C) WATERBREATHING DRAGON **

**D) a talking cat **

**BYE!**


End file.
